Cuddles with Boobear
by gustbrev
Summary: Basically, Larry Stylinson cuddles and complete and utter gayness while still being under the banner 'best friends'. Absolute fluff.


**Nothing but completely unadulterated cuddles and gay fluff.**

If being in a successful, for now at least, boy band had truly changed one thing about Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, it was that they now no longer had to stress about what money they did or didn't have in the bank. They weren't the biggest spenders(even on his shopping sprees Lou's bills never got too large), but they'd splashed out when they'd bought a house together.

Technically it wasn't their house, not yet. Harry had been too young to sign the deed to it when they'd bought it, so it was under Louis' name alone. That meant nothing to the two boys, it was the their house, no matter what the legal documents might say. The money they'd been earning allowed them to buy a house big enough for them to have their own room, a few living areas and bathrooms, and a bedroom for the other boys when they came over (the other three boys even left clothes at the Styles-Tomlinson house, as they called it, for when they had unplanned sleepovers).

There was enough room that when Harry & Lou decided to put on a movie after a big day they didn't need to sit on the same small couch. Hell, they didn't need to sit in the same room, but somehow they ended up on the same small couch, under the same small blanket.

"You do know this is a chick flick?" Harry checked as Louis pressed play on the remote before casually chucking it away. He took the time to tuck his legs under his body and get himself comfortable on the couch before replying;

"Yeah. All the good date movies are." he gave Harry a wink, a gesture that was returned with a cushion flying at his head. With reflexes like lightening, Lou grabbed the cushion before it hit him and put it behind him, making him even more comfortable.

Scoffing, Harry evened the paying field by stealing some of the blanket and he too wiggled around until comfortable. They ended up sitting on opposite ends of the couch, with their knees just gently touching. Throughout the movie they didn't move much at all, until they were getting towards the end, when Louis' started to shuffle around, stifling a yawn as he did so. Harry didn't comment on it, until the movie had ended and Lou was showing no signs of movie again.

"Louis" Harry sang, leaning forward to nudge the older boy. In his shuffling earlier, he'd ended up with his legs laying over Harry's so Harry was trapped until he decided to wake up and move. "Louis" he sang again, drawing out his name until there was a reaction.

"Good movie." Lou commented quickly, still half asleep, eyes jerking open.

"You fell asleep, idiot. Can you move your legs so I can go to bed?" Harry asked, watching with an adoring smile as Louis rubbed his eyes. Instead of moving his legs off the taller boy, however, he moved along the couch so he was now all but sitting on his lap.

Snaking his arms around Harry's torso, Louis whispered "Not moving." and then his eyes closed again and he buried his head into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry chuckled quietly, too amused to be anything like annoyed.

"Is my wittle boobear tired?" he asked in a baby voice, before wrapping his arm around the other boy, holding him closer to his chest and rocking him back and forth, chuckles still escaping his mouth.

Moaning quietly, Louis squeezed Harry impossibly tighter. "Boobear wants sleep." His breath tickled Harry's neck but neither boy found the situation odd. Sleepy, cuddly Louis was something came out rarely, but when it did it was often in the comfort of their home. Harry could say he was used to clingy late-night hugs from his best mate, something not anyone else could.

When Louis' grip started to loosen and his breathing started to slow, Harry started to draw circles on his bicep, slowly applying more and more pressure until the dozing boy opened his eyes again. "Harreh!" he exclaimed, causing Harry to jump at the sound. "Let me sleep!" he commanded, but the boy with the curls had had enough. Trusting Lou was awake enough he'd be able to save himself from falling badly to the floor, he stood up and pushed him off him.

Harry was wrong. Louis wasn't awake enough to do anything and he fell the floor with a bang. He groaned on the floor, in annoyance more than pain, noises Harry couldn't hear over the ringing of his own laughter.

"C'mon, Lou. Time for bed." he offered him a hand up that Louis took without hesitation - a sign he was still in good spirits. Once standing, Louis didn't let go of Harry's hand, proceeding to wrap it around his shoulder so they were walking arm-in-arm, hand-in-hand.

When a yawn took over Louis, he bought their entwined hands up to cover his mouth, and then placed a kiss on the back of Harry's hand. "You're the best, Hazza."

Harry just smiled as he opened the door to Lou's bedroom and waited for him to let go and say their final goodnight. No such thing happened. Louis' grip remained firm on Harry's hand and he even started to tug Harry into his room. "You're sleeping with me, Styles." Louis declared with a straight face besides the blatant sexual innuendo. It was an offer Harry couldn't resist, especially when Louis was being especially adorable.

He followed his best friend into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Their hands slipped apart but neither boy protested, they weren't going to be separated any time soon. Unthinkingly, both boys stripped themselves of their top layers of clothing, Louis faster than Harry, so he crawled into his bed wearing only his jocks first. Harry soon followed suit, jumping under the covers on the side of the bed that was known as his.

Almost as if it would be odd not to do otherwise, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and snuggled up against his bare back. Smiling softly to himself Louis said "I know you prefer to sleep nude Harry."

Harry laughed quietly, nudging Lou playfully. "I know we're close Boobear, but not quite that close."

Not once, as the fell asleep cuddling, shirtless in Louis' bed, did it occur to Harry that no 'best friends', no matter how close they were, cuddled or called each other Boobear and they especially didn't go to sleep spooning in their undies.


End file.
